


Sny se stávají realitou

by SweetSerialKiller



Series: Naděje [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Dark Will Graham, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Graham ho rozbil něžnými dotyky, laskavými slovy a neuvěřitelnou trpělivostí.Rozbil ho a pak ho opět složil dohromady.





	Sny se stávají realitou

Hannibal mohl sotva uvěřit svým očím, když se probudil vedle svého psychiatra. Zdálo se mu to neskutečné. Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že by doktor William Graham k němu mohl cítit něco více než přátelství.

Ale včera byl více než jednou tímto mužem přesvědčen, že je tomu opravdu tak.

Graham ho rozbil něžnými dotyky, laskavými slovy a neuvěřitelnou trpělivostí.

Rozbil ho a pak ho opět složil dohromady.

Hannibal ani ve snech nedoufal, že by se něco podobného mohlo stát. Ale stalo se a nyní Graham ležel vedle něj v jeho laciných přikrývkách s ještě lacinějším povlečením.

Jeho nehorázně drahý oblek se povaloval na zemi spolu s Hannibalovými kalhotami a flanelovou košilí.

Hannibal jen doufal, že Will nebude naštvaný, až své oblečení najde plné kočičích chlupů. Nadevše miloval své kočky, ale i on sám musel uznat, že to občas byli malí parchanti, kteří nenechali nic na pokoji.

A když už byla řeč o parchantech…

Slyšel škrábání drápků o dveře do ložnice a moc dobře pochopil, že je to signál, aby co nejrychleji vylezl z postele a nakrmil je, jinak pro něj nastane peklo na zemi.

Hannibal se velmi pomalu vymanil z Willova těsného objetí, hodil na sebe své pyžamové kalhoty a tiše odešel z ložnice.

Přede dveřmi už stála jeho malá armáda osmi koček a netrpělivě jej pozorovala.

,,Vždyť už jdu,” bránil se a stále rozespalý se došoural do kuchyně, kde jim připravil teplé mléko, které následně nalil do jejich misek. Kromě toho jim dosypal granule a vyměnil vodu. 

Kočky se okamžitě vrhly na připravenou hostinu a Hannibal tak získal aspoň chvíli klidu a mohl připravit snídani pro sebe a pro Willa.

Hannibal si nemohl vzpomenout, kdy naposledy připravoval snídani pro někoho jiného než pro sebe a své kočky. 

No, bylo to už dlouho.

Stále nedokázal úplně pochopit, co se mezi ním a Willem včera odehrálo. Ničeho z toho však nelitoval. Už od jejich prvního setkání bylo jasné, že si padli do oka. 

Will mu vždy po konci jejich sezení nabídl sklenku toho nejdražšího vína, které ve své pracovně zrovna měl. Pohledy, které si při jejich post-sezení občas věnovali, byly největším indikátorem toho, že co se včera stalo, rozhodně nebylo nečekané.

Hannibal si dokázal přiznat, že Willa chtěl už dlouhou dobu. Překvapením pro něj bylo, že Will ho chtěl také. Bolest v jeho pozadí jen dokazovala, jak  **moc** ho Will chtěl.

Když se včera večer probral ze svého hodinu dlouhého spánku, našel Willa ve své kuchyni připravovat večeři. Přesně tak, jak mu Will slíbil.

O hodinu později spolu večeřeli. Víno teklo proudem a Hannibal pomalu, ale jistě ztrácel veškeré své zábrany.

Než si pořádně dokázal uvědomit, co se děje, seděl na Willově klíně a dělal vše proto, aby rozepnul Willovu bílou košili. Pak si jen pamatoval, jak ho stále oblečený Will ošukal přímo na jeho jídelním stole.

A pak v jeho posteli. Dvakrát.

Spát se svým psychiatrem nebylo správné, ale Bože, Hannibal by upsal svou duši ďáblu jen, aby si mohl zopakovat včerejší noc.

Stále ponořený v myšlenkách pokračoval v přípravě snídaně, když najednou ucítil svalnaté ruce kolem svého pasu a teplý dech na svém krku.

,,Mmh….ještě nikdy jsem tě neviděl tak uvolněného,” zašeptal mu Will do ucha, zatím co jedna jeho ruka mu vklouzla do kalhot a dotkla se ho přesně tam, kde to Hannibal potřeboval.

Lehce zasténal a pootočil hlavu směrem k Willovi, který toho okamžitě využil a políbil ho. Jejich jazyky se spolu vášnivě proplétaly, Willova erekce ho tlačila do zad a jeho vlastní erekce byla opečovávána Willovou rukou.

Hannibal byl v ráji a dával své potěšení znát slastnými vzdechy, které končily ve Willových ústech.

,,Kdybych věděl, jak krásně pro mě budeš sténat, ošukal bych tě už dřív. Nevadí, doženeme všechen ztracený čas.”

Hannibal znovu zasténal. Nevěděl, jestli má přirážet do Willovy teplé ruky, nebo proti Willovu tvrdému přirození, které se třelo o jeho zadek.

Will si moc dobře všiml jeho vnitřního boje, přeci jen byl velmi všímavý, zvlášť pokud se jednalo o Hannibala.

,,Pššš, nech to na mně. Dám ti vše, co chceš. Slibuji.”

Hannibal nechal svou hlavu spadnout na Willovo rameno, naprosto se mu oddal. Nechal ho, ať si s ním dělá, co chce.

Will ho laskal po celém těle, líbal, kousal, nechával za sebou své značky.

Hannibalovi se málem podlomila kolena. Celý život chtěl někam patřit,  _ někomu _ patřit. A nyní tu byl Will. 

Will, který ho chtěl vlastnit. 

Will, který si ho chtěl podmanit.

Byl přesně to, po čem Hannibal tak dlouho toužil.

S touto myšlenkou se celé jeho tělo napjalo a on s výkřikem vyvrcholil na celou Willovu ruku a na svou kuchyni.

Jen o chvíli později ho pevně sevřely Willovy paže a ucítil, jak jeho záda pokropilo Willovo sperma.

Slabě roztřesený se Hannibal chytl o okraj kuchyňské linky a vydýchával svůj orgasmus. Byl si jistý, že ho Will jednou zničí.

Tolik orgasmů po tak dlouhé době celibátu ho jisto jistě zničí.

Hannibalovy kočky, které se kvůli křikům vrátily domů, je vyčítavě pozorovaly. Will se jen zasmál.

,,Myslím, že mě nemají rády.”

,,Zvyknou si,” mávl rukou Hannibal.

,,Opravdu?” Will si ho přitáhl do objetí a lehce skousl jeho krk. ,,Pak bych tedy měl trávit co nejvíce času tady s tebou.”

Hannibal lehce zčervenal, za což si okamžitě vysloužil polibek na tvář.

,,Běž se osprchovat, zlatíčko, přijdu hned za tebou.”

Hannibal přikývl a pomalu se šoupal do koupelny. Kdyby se cestou otočil, uviděl by Willův nadmíru spokojený výraz.

…

Jak Will slíbil, tak také učinil. Připojil se k Hannibalovi do jeho malého sprchového koutu a umyl jeho špinavá záda. Nejraději by nechal Hannibala chodit se svým spermatem na jeho kůži, ale na to bylo ještě dost času.

S Hannibalem musel zacházet opatrně a své majetnické tendence, musel aspoň teď zpočátku krotit.

Samozřejmě že to ho nezastavilo od toho, aby Hannibala ve sprše pomiloval.

Nedokázal mu prostě odolat. Hannibal byl vše, po čem tak dlouho toužil. A teď, když se k němu dostal tak blízko, nemohl ho od sebe pustit.

Chtěl z něj udělat svého partnera v životě i v zločinu. A i když ho s Hannibalem čekalo ještě spoustu práce, vše bylo na dobré cestě.

Will se mohl sotva dočkat, až Hannibal dosáhne svého potenciálu.

Těšil se, až Baltimore zachvátí temnota, za kterou budou zodpovědní oni dva.

Nemohl se dočkat, až se jeho sny stanou skutečností.

…

Osprchovaní se vydali do ložnice, kde Hannibal vyhrabal ze skříně oblečení pro sebe i pro svého hosta. Poté konečně nastal čas na snídani.

,,Lehni si,” zašeptal svůdně Will. ,,Přinesu nám jídlo sem.”

Hannibal přikývl a pohodlně se položil na postel. 

Will se vrátil se snídaní, kterou Hannibal přichystal a položil ji na jednu stranu postele. 

,,Polož si hlavu na můj klín.”

Hannibal bez jakéhokoli zaváhání splnil Willův příkaz a pohodlně si položil hlavu na Willův klín.

Za odměnu ho jeho o pár let mladší milenec začal krmit. Hladil jeho vlasy, krmil ho, tiše šeptal pochvaly.

A v Hannibalově hlavě bylo po dlouhé době ticho.

Soustředil se pouze na Willa.

Will se stal středem jeho vesmíru.

Stal se zdí, která nepustila zlé myšlenky, která nenechala prostoupit vraždy a krev.

Cítil se bezpečně.

Nevědomky ležel na klíně toho největšího monstra, kterého se snažil chytit.

A Will...Will si užíval každou minutu.

Hannibal byl jeho.

Odteď až navždy.


End file.
